saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
RIA Trident
, 1 , & 1 ) |rof = 8 rps |mag = 100 |type = Full-Auto |class = Assault Rifle |damagetype = |droplevel = 100 (Championship reward) |1dps = 16,800 |mdps = 50,400 |augdps = 67,200 |ammocost = 960 |premammocost = 3,840 |pierce = 3 |reload = 2.5 sec |movement = -10% |ammoused = Standard Assault Rifle Ammo |craftcost = 300,000,000 |alloycost = 3,000,000 |manufacturer = Rubicon Industries |ammoversion = |ammopacksize = 200 |name = RIA Trident}} The RIA Trident is a , , and Rubicon weapon in , and was a reward for Championships, along with the HIKS M1000 and the CM X1 Furie. Like the HIKS M1000, the RIA Trident was unobtainable without hacking for a while before official release. It became legitimately obtainable as a reward via Championships as of the June 30th, 2015 update; it was officially revealed at approximately 10:40 PM (UTC), being obtainable as part of the Top 3 prizes for the Championships, at 10***, 8***, and 6***. Later on it was changed to 10***, 9***, and 8***. The Trident is very powerful. In fact, the Trident out-damages even a Hornet (assuming equivalent augments). However, when counting crits into the average DPS (including a Hornet's supercrits), the Black Hornet does not fall far behind. The Trident does not deal damage over time. It instead "deals true thermal/chemical damage" according to the Ninja Kiwi admin Spool.http://ninjakiwi.com/forums/205-sas-zombie-assault-4-discussion/posts/60949-trident-dot Its name and description also appear in a CSV file in the mobile version's game file. As of the October 5th update, the Trident (along with the M1000) are now obtainable outside of Championships, provided you have 3,000,000 Alloy and $300,000,000 SAS cash to spend. It will always give a 10*** Trident if you craft it. Design The RIA Trident is a futuristic rifle with its body based of M249, which is a LMG. It has a realistic buttstock, and has a rear sight and a visible ejection port, but with no bolt handle. It also has three barrels, each coloured differently to signify its damage type, and has a drum magazine. Because this is a championship weapon, the colour scheme of the gun is for a weapon. Trivia *Like the HIKS M1000, it does not have any in-game versions besides a version, but it does not have a image of a normal version, unlike the M1000. *The Trident is the first weapon in SAS 4 to use more than one damage type, thus making it highly versatile against zombies with resistances but still as effective as other weapons against Nightmarish zombies as they have all resistances. *The Trident is named after the three-pronged spear used by the Greek god, Poseidon. *This weapon's movement mod and reload time were changed from -35% to -10% and 3.5 sec to 2.5 sec, respectively. Gallery Trident TopDown.png|Top-Down view of trident SAS- Zombie Assault 4 - RIA Trident|A gameplay with the trident RIA Trident CSV.png|The RIA Trident mentioned in a CSV file in the mobile version's game file References Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Rubicon Weapons Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Chemical Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Championship Reward Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Rubicon Category:DoT Weapons